Coffee Can Make Things Go Freaky
by MiSS FROGGiE
Summary: Just what the title says...


Coffee Can Make Things Go Freaky  
  
~ONESHOT~  
  
-+-  
  
It was a clear, sunny day in feudal Japan. Kagome was exhausted when her, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango came back from slaying another attacking demon. She decided to go back to her time to restock on supplies. Inuyasha let her go back without making a big fuss this time.  
  
Shippou wanted to go back with Kagome. She let him go with her but didn't tell Inuyasha about it.  
  
~+~  
  
It had been about three long hours since Kagome went back to her time. Inuyasha had remembered she said she only needed about an hour or two. 'Damn wench, it's been three hours and she's still not back!'  
  
He jumped off his tree and went to the well. 'That girl better have a good reason for not going back on time.'  
  
Once he got out of the well he jumped up into the tree that led to Kagome's window. He saw that she wasn't in her room, but went in anyway. When the half-demon went downstairs, he saw Shippou running around the kitchen stove yelling, "HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!" over and over again.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhm... Shippou found the coffee on the sink and drank too much of it."  
  
"What's this 'co-fy'?"  
  
"It's this drink that has a thing called caffeine in it. It can make you hyper if you have too much."  
  
"Hmm... I bet that stuff won't make me go hyper. Gimme some of it!"  
  
"No don//." But it was too late; Inuyasha grabbed a cupful of coffee and gulped it all down.  
  
"Mmm... this stuff is pretty good," he said drowsily, while looking around for more. He found the coffee maker on the counter and put everything in it into his mouth.  
  
Unfortunately, they were only coffee beans. After five seconds, Inuyasha started dancing around like a stripper. Kagome sighed heavily, awaiting the outcomes of this bad situation.  
  
The high dog demon started howling and then went upstairs to the bathroom. He stuck his head out of the window and yelled, "PROSTITUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!"  
  
Everyone outside stared wide-eyed at as if he were a maniac that escaped from an asylum. Some people started whispering and went back to what they were doing before.  
  
When his head was back inside the restroom, Inuyasha found the toilet. He went over to it and started dancing around. Suddenly his head was inside the toilet, slurping the icky water in it.  
  
Then, he was out of the room, zoomed down the stairs, and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, 'Gome, is there more of that 'co-fy' stuff?"  
  
"Uh, no. You drank all of it..." 'And ate all the coffee beans...'  
  
"Aww, shucks. Oh well. Me go find Shippou so we can do somethin'"  
  
Inuyasha did as he said and found Shippou hanging upside down in a closet.  
  
"Hey, Shippou. Let's do something."  
  
"Hmm... I know! Let's take over the world!!"  
  
"That good idea... Uhm... how we do that?"  
  
"I dunno. Let's go ask K'gome."  
  
The two walked back to the kitchen awkwardly.  
  
"Hey, K'gome, how do we take over the world?" asked Shippou innocently, despite the fact he was still hyper/drunk-ish.  
  
"..." Kagome had no idea what in the heck they were talking about. 'Oh, God, they're so drunk-ish and hyper. What's a girl to do?'  
  
When she didn't answer the question for a while, Inuyasha walked up to her and waved a hand in her face.  
  
"So, how we take over the world?"  
  
Once the girl saw the clawed hand, she shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
  
"Uh... I don't know. You... uh... shouldn't try to take over the world because... er... God has already did that."  
  
"AWWW," the two tipsy boys said. They went back to thinking of something to do; the hanyou then struck an idea.  
  
"I know what we can do, Shippou! Let's run up and down the stairs!"  
  
"That sound fun to Shippou!" he replied.  
  
Both boys kept running up and down those stairs for seven minutes. All of a sudden, they tripped and rolled down to the floor with a big thud.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you two okay?" Kagome asked worriedly while running to them.  
  
"Ugh. My head hurts," Shippou got up and rubbed his aching head.  
  
"... I feel like I fell off a gigantic cliff," Inuyasha tried to stand up.  
  
"What happened to us, Kagome?" both youkai asked in unison.  
  
"Well, you both drank a large amount of coffee and became hyper."  
  
"What's coffee?" they asked in unison again.  
  
"A drink that has caffeine. It makes you high if you drink too much of it."  
  
"Oooooooohhhhh."  
  
"Let's get back to the Sengoku Jidai, you two. I finished packing up more supplies." Kagome then dragged out the huge yellow backpack for Inuyasha to carry.  
  
~+~  
  
"Yep, that's what I heard Inuyasha shout... AHAHAHA!!" Kagome was telling everyone in the hut what had happened when Shippou and Inuyasha were hyper.  
  
"Hehehe... those two sure should listen to what you say, Kagome," Sango giggled, "But I guess they're embarrassed enough as it is right now."  
  
"Yes, I do pity them. But I must say, what you told us was hilarious!" Miroku agreed.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou were sitting in a far corner of the hut; both of them were beet red from embarrassment.  
  
Well, coffee sure does make things go freaky.  
  
-+-  
  
A/N: Well, that was just a short little oneshot I had in mind. Yes, I know, it was kind of short, but this was to help me get some stuff out of my mind. I hope you liked it, and review if you feel up to it... 


End file.
